


Minuit à Paris

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Faisal drank champagne for the first time in his life, M/M, Paris Peace Conference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: "When Faisal heard the initial news that a commission was to be appointed, he drank champagne for the first time in his life."





	Minuit à Paris

他喝得有点太多了。劳伦斯看着正兴高采烈地用法语和邻桌的美国使节交谈的费萨尔，有些心烦意乱地抿了一口酒杯里的奎宁水。那个美国代表和他的女伴的法语有很重的南方口音，劳伦斯并不认为费萨尔听懂了他们的每一句话，但这似乎丝毫没有影响费萨尔的兴致。威尔逊总统会任命特别委员会调查战败的奥斯曼帝国统治下非土耳其民族聚集区现状的消息极大地振奋了费萨尔，毕竟就英国政府是否会依照塞克斯皮科协定将叙利亚的管辖权移交给法国的暧昧态度，威尔逊总统和他提出的民族自决原则是这几个月来费萨尔和劳伦斯在巴黎和会唯一得以依赖的定心丸，而这个将由美国代表组成的调查委员会则是两人近期在争取阿拉伯地区独立事务上求得的唯一实质性的进展。费萨尔在得知消息以后似乎是用了极大的毅力才克制住了自己在众人面前把劳伦斯抱在怀里转圈的冲动，而他当晚和其他国家的代表们聚餐时，更是破天荒地向侍者要了香槟以示庆祝。劳伦斯有些担忧地看着费萨尔一杯接一杯地将冒着气泡的淡金色液体一饮而尽，但他也头一次没有像一个专横的监护人一样对费萨尔的行为加以制止。他和费萨尔这几个月来的生活都太苦闷了，战后巴黎的歌舞升平与他们似乎没有任何关系。现在终于有了一件值得庆祝的事，劳伦斯无论如何都不忍心搅了费萨尔的兴致。

后来劳伦斯扶着醉到走路都有些不稳的费萨尔回到曼杰斯蒂酒店的房间时已经接近半夜十一点。从小按照严格的伊斯兰教教法生活的费萨尔在此之前向来滴酒不沾，而以魔鬼般的自制力著称的劳伦斯也一向厌恶酒精对一个人自控力的影响。回房前费萨尔的助手鲁斯塔姆海德曾建议劳伦斯早点回他下榻的大洲酒店，把埃米尔留给他和仆人照顾，但劳伦斯几乎以一种恶作剧般的心态拒绝了海德的要求——他知道海德和阿拉伯代表团的成员并不乐意见到他和费萨尔保持这样形影不离的亲密关系，但劳伦斯虽然明面上扮演着费萨尔如影随形的翻译官，暗地里却享受着费萨尔从政事到生活对他如此强烈的依赖。醉醺醺的费萨尔也摆摆手让海德早点休息别担心他，”劳伦斯陪着我呢。”看着海德张嘴想要反驳，费萨尔为了让他忠心的助手宽心又笑着补充了一句，但劳伦斯确信他转身前看到海德深邃的眼眸中闪过了一丝怨恨和愤怒。

因为战后法国煤炭资源紧缺，连豪华的曼杰斯蒂酒店都因无法持续维持供暖，有些难以抵御从墙外渗进的三月巴黎的寒气。费萨尔的房间常常冷得连哈气时都有隐隐的白雾，但劳伦斯欣慰地发现费萨尔的仆人今天似乎争取到了给主人的房间优先使用煤炉的权利，洗得雪白的亚麻床单摸起来都有些许暖意。劳伦斯合上暗绿色的丝绒窗帘时看到窗外又开始飘起了零星的小雪，只有两个不怕冷的法国小孩还在寂静的街道上打雪仗。

“下雪了。”劳伦斯一边蹲下身给坐在床边的费萨尔脱鞋一边轻声说道。

“是啊，下雪了……”费萨尔笑着重复道，仿佛这件事极大地逗乐了他，”为什么今天晚上这么安静？”费萨尔一边说一边环顾四周，好像在期待那些善于寻欢作乐的欧洲人会突然闯进他的房间举行一场盛大的派对。

“我相信他们胡闹了两个月以后也该累了。”劳伦斯冷冷地说， “而且今天是周二。法国人倒不怎么在乎，但劳埃德乔治对那些小护士和打字员在周六的舞会上闹出的丑闻可不怎么高兴。”

费萨尔没有答话，只是笑眯眯地低头看着劳伦斯脱下他的皮鞋。自从来到欧洲，费萨尔的穿衣品味和言行举止也变得愈发西化。劳伦斯理解这也是不得已而为之，毕竟没有人想被当作动物园里的动物一样，被那些衣着考究的欧洲人用猎奇的眼光上下打量，但这种变化也使他厌恶。多年以前当他带达霍姆回牛津游玩时，他就拒绝了达霍姆想要穿西式服装的要求，但费萨尔终究不是达霍姆，他不是可以任由劳伦斯随心所欲塑造的玩偶。劳伦斯为了给费萨尔作伴也在整个和会期间都戴着象征他阿拉伯身份的头巾，但卡其色的英军制服也无时无刻提醒着他被自己的帝国所约束的尴尬立场。

“你知道吗，我对你为我们所做的一切感到非常感激。”沉默半晌后，费萨尔突然开口说道。他拍拍床，示意劳伦斯坐在他身边，并亲热地攥住了他的手。劳伦斯嘴角挂着惯常的微笑，但却因为费萨尔如此亲密的动作稍稍有些不自在。与费萨尔朝夕相处三年后，他早已适应费萨尔对肢体接触的热爱和用亲吻表达情感的习惯，但费萨尔现在坐得离他是如此的近，近到他能闻到埃米尔身上淡淡的古龙香水的味道。相比置身于广袤的沙漠，被枝形吊灯昏暗的光线笼罩的酒店房间给他们的行为平添了几分暧昧。

“感谢真主和那些美国人。等我当了叙利亚的国王，你就可以回卡赫美士继续你的考古项目。我一直相信约拿被埋在了没有什么重大意义的地方。”费萨尔忍着醉意开始畅想起来，”或者你也可以继续以顾问的身份留在我的身边工作。你知道，如果我坚持的话，我不认为其他人能对我的决定有任何意见……”

“是啊，也许……那样就再好不过了。”劳伦斯微笑着回应，蓝眼睛对上费萨尔真挚而温暖的棕色眼睛时闪烁了一下。

“你的眼睛真漂亮。”费萨尔低声说。

然后他突然倾身吻住了沉默不语的劳伦斯的嘴唇。

劳伦斯一下子僵住了。费萨尔柔软的嘴唇和口腔里混杂着酒气的烟草味使他有些晕眩。他下意识地伸手想要推开费萨尔，但整个人随即被费萨尔拥抱着压在了床上。劳伦斯条件反射地想要用力踢打压在他身上胡闹的埃米尔，但他马上反应过来不能对费萨尔动粗。

“快放开我Sidi……你喝醉了！”劳伦斯头一偏挣脱出费萨尔绵长的吻，但费萨尔顺势将嘴唇贴在他暴露的脖颈上吮吸了起来，酥麻的触感使劳伦斯浑身打了一个寒噤。他的力气不小，但比他高一个头还多的费萨尔就像一只黏人的大型猫科动物一样趴伏在他身上，令他动弹不得。劳伦斯有些恐惧地发现多年以前和达霍姆亲热和在德拉被侵犯时那种熟悉的感觉又回来了——他觉得自己意识的一部分仿佛脱离了自己的身体，让他以一种旁观者的身份感受着正在发生的一切，这使他仿佛失去了对身体自主的控制。从青春期开始劳伦斯就知道自己喜欢同性，他羡慕那些能够无拘无束抒发自己情感的年轻的肉体，就像已经消失在了沙漠深处的曾经相爱的道伍德和法拉吉，因为同性情欲在他看来是世界上最干净的东西。劳伦斯知道自己不能主动与他人分享自己的情欲，但当欲望从外界施加给他时，他羞愧地发现自己只能屈从于这种原始的冲动。

但是费萨尔也对自己有着这样的渴望吗，还是说这只是酒精制造的假象？劳伦斯觉得自己仿佛陷入了一个由亚麻被单和羽毛枕头编织出来的松软干燥的梦境。他失神地看着费萨尔解开了他的制服和衬衫纽扣以后顺着他的胸膛向下啃噬舔咬，舌尖在他白皙的皮肤上留下一道晶亮的痕迹。接近下腹时费萨尔停下了，他坏笑地看着劳伦斯因为他的刺激早已变得鼓鼓囊囊的一包，抬起头时的眼神却让劳伦斯想到正在恶作剧的小男孩。费萨尔作势要解开劳伦斯皮带的动作让劳伦斯终于回过神来，他吓得开始再一次尝试挣脱费萨尔的桎梏，但费萨尔见状牢牢抓紧了他的膝盖。

“别害怕，你想要这个，我也想要这个。”费萨尔俯身亲吻了一下劳伦斯火烧一般滚烫的脸颊以示安抚。他一边轻咬着劳伦斯的耳垂，一边用手解开了劳伦斯的皮带，在劳伦斯急促的喘息中缓缓褪下了他的裤子。费萨尔的动作过于温柔，温柔到让经受了德拉噩梦的劳伦斯感到无所适从。记忆里土耳其士兵粗暴的侵犯和索取让他对费萨尔的抚摸和亲吻竟然不知作何反应。劳伦斯觉得被情欲吞噬的自己是如此笨拙，费萨尔在他腿间游走的双手让他忍不住颤抖着想要夹紧自己的双腿。他甚至不敢直视正在手忙脚乱脱下长袍和长裤的费萨尔，仿佛伏在他身上的埃米尔赤裸的身体就是从小被神父和生母所警告的原罪本身。劳伦斯从见到费萨尔的第一面起就爱上了这个在他想象中生来就属于沙漠的阿拉伯起义领袖。两年过去，费萨尔的诸多行为打碎了理想主义者许多一厢情愿的浪漫幻想，但劳伦斯发现自己早已陷入了对费萨尔的私人感情中无法自拔。他曾数次宽慰自己这种私人感情不过是他作为费萨尔的领路人对一个学徒的骄傲和执念，然而，当费萨尔在酒精的催化下主动做出了这种越界的行为后，劳伦斯痛苦地意识到他们的感情其实早已掺杂了心照不宣的肉欲。

当费萨尔将手指缠绕上他充血的阴茎时，那种触电的感觉让劳伦斯几乎从床上弹了起来。他像小狗一样呜咽了几声，然后就在费萨尔持续的套弄中匆匆缴械投降，射精的快感让他忍不住捂住眼睛哭了出来。这太羞耻了。劳伦斯觉得自己的大脑一片空白，他几乎没有注意到费萨尔将手心上的黏稠涂抹在了自己的阴茎上，直到他感到费萨尔的手指开始充满挑逗意味地在他下身最隐秘的部位四周打转。他这下真的恐慌了。

“不、不行。”劳伦斯听到自己对费萨尔说。快让他停下，这太荒唐了，在一切都还来得及的时候，劳伦斯内心的声音尖叫着。但费萨尔似乎早就预料到了他的反应。他轻轻将紧闭着眼的劳伦斯的脸扳过来，开始在他的眼睑，额头，嘴唇和下额上留下一个个无比轻柔的吻。劳伦斯在费萨尔的轻吻中睁开了眼睛，而费萨尔也正注视着他。因为酒精而放大的瞳孔深处荡漾着深沉的爱意。

“放松，相信我。”

然后费萨尔温柔地贯穿了他。劳伦斯为了不让自己尖叫出声差点咬破了自己的嘴唇。相比起像一块冰冷的岩石一样压在他的身体上横冲直撞的贝伊，费萨尔的身体温暖得像是一团火焰，让他在寒冷的巴黎得以取暖，却不会将他灼伤。劳伦斯永远都不能适应这种身体被打开的不适和痛楚，但费萨尔仿佛在这个曾令他无比痛苦和自责的过程中，神奇地将他与性联系在一起的不洁感洗净了一点。劳伦斯在费萨尔愈发快速和混乱的节奏中因为汹涌的快感不自觉地搂紧了他的埃米尔的脖子，直到他感到费萨尔在几声粗重的喘息中紧紧抱着他释放了出来。

费萨尔用被单给两人匆匆擦了擦身体以后就搂着劳伦斯陷入了深沉的睡眠。劳伦斯轻轻抚摸着费萨尔纤细的手指关节，感觉到费萨尔仍然带着酒气的呼吸均匀地喷洒在他的后颈上。他仍然坚持没有脱下衬衣，这让他欣慰地感到自己至少没有在费萨尔面前暴露他最难以启齿的秘密。劳伦斯半是甜蜜半是忧虑地叹息了一声以后闭上了眼睛，决定把所有需要操心的事都留给清晨。


End file.
